


Essere genitori

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocinante riesce a scappare da Doflamingo, ma per proteggere Law dovrà fare ulteriori sacrifici. Come chiedere aiuto alla sua vecchia fiamma, che però può capirlo meglio di chiunque altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

A volte ci sono dei giorni in cui capisci che hai fatto casino. Un gran casino, di quelli che portano conseguenze gravi e che, soprattutto, hanno deluso tutti quelli a cui tenevi. Un casino che ha rovinato la tua vita e quello per cui hai lavorato a lungo. E magari non ci avevi nemmeno fatto caso, mentre lo combinavi, finché la realtà della situazione non ti colpisce in pieno, come una folata di vento piena di polvere, che ti acceca.

Ecco, Rocinante si sentiva esattamente così. Eppure, guardando il viso addormentato di Law, finalmente libero da quelle orribili macchie bianche che lo rendevano un mostro, sapeva bene che avrebbe fatto casino ancora e ancora e ancora, se quello era il risultato.

Non era della sua stessa opinione Sengoku, che non aveva mancato di farglielo notare con un cipiglio evidente. Era felice di vederlo vivo, ma deluso all'idea che aveva abbandonato una missione come fermare Doflamingo solo per salvare un ragazzino.

"Mi dispiace" affermò Rocinante, quando lo sentì dietro di sé.

"Lo so."

"E adesso?"

Sengoku distolse lo sguardo dal letto dove Law giaceva. "Il Frutto Ope Ope è troppo potente" disse, rimarcando qualcosa che entrambi già sapevano. "Kong è felice che almeno non sia caduto nelle mani dei pirati, quindi potrebbe passare sopra altre cose. Ma come possano reagire al governo, ancora non lo so."

Rocinante annuì lentamente. Non era più un Drago Celeste da anni, ma aveva vissuto abbastanza a lungo come uno prima e come marine poi per sapere che cosa significava. Un Frutto che poteva seriamente minacciare il dominio del Governo Mondiale non era qualcosa che poteva essere dimenticato con una scrollata di spalle.

"In ogni caso, penso che vorranno tenere questo ragazzo sotto la loro ala."

"Non va bene. Ho fatto tutto questo perché potesse essere libero. Non è libertà questa."

"Tu sei un marine" gli ricordò Sengoku.

"Vero. Ma non sono lui."

Dopo tutto ciò che Law aveva subito per colpa del Governo Mondiale, era finalmente riuscito a recuperare un po' di felicità. Si era liberato dal destino di morte a cui l'avevano condannato. Rocinante si sarebbe tagliato una mano prima di permettere che quelle stesse persone che l'avevano fatto soffrire lo sfruttassero. L'Ope Ope era la sua seconda possibilità, non la loro.

"Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare. Sono gli ordini."

Il potere del suo Frutto del Diavolo invase la stanza, insonorizzandola alle orecchie di chiunque oltre loro. "Allora dovremo andarcene."

Sengoku lo fissò intensamente. "Vale la pena di andare così a fondo solo per salvare un ragazzino?"

"Tu hai salvato me."

"Erano circostanze diverse."

"Ti sono comunque grato per tutto ciò che hai fatto."

I due uomini si guardarono e non erano più due colleghi, un superiore e un inferiore in grado, ma un padre che fissava il suo figlio, la sua crescita, e non poteva far altro che accettare che era arrivato il tempo in cui non poteva più prendere decisioni al suo posto. Per quanto lo disapprovasse, doveva lasciarlo andare.

"Se te ne vai, non sarai più un marine ma un ricercato" lo avvertì. "Non ufficialmente, forse, ma faranno di tutto per ritrovare il possessore dell'Ope Ope. Mi chiedo se ci sia un posto dove potete davvero nascondervi."

"C'è." L'aveva affermato con più sicurezza di quanta ne avesse, perché aveva capito che Sengoku non stava cercando di fermarlo, ma semplicemente di presentargli la situazione per quella che era, affinché fosse pronto a ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare.

"Mi riesce difficile crederlo." Sengoku scosse appena la testa, indeciso, ma poi si voltò e si allontanò, uscendo dalla zona insonorizzata. Come suo superiore, non c'era altro che potesse fare se non attendere il momento in cui gli avrebbero comunicato che Rocinante e il ragazzo con l'Ope Ope erano scomparsi.

Rocinante lo comprendeva, ma ciò non gli impedì di continuare a fissare la sua schiena con tristezza finché non ebbe lasciato la stanza. Suo padre era stato ucciso da suo fratello, ma aveva avuto il suo affetto e il suo appoggio fino all'ultimo. Con questo padre, il traditore era stato lui.

Il motivo, però, era che toccava a lui essere un padre.

Aveva già deciso di scappare, di portare Law con sé prima che fosse il Governo Mondiale a farlo. E aveva anche deciso esattamente dove, benché non fosse del tutto sicuro di ciò che avrebbe comportato.

Dopotutto, non la vedeva da anni e non poteva sapere quale sarebbe stata la sua reazione. Ormai aveva una vita, lontana dalla marina e da lui. Però era l'unica persona che conosceva abbastanza lontana da tutto: dalla sua vecchia vita, da suo fratello, dalla marina.

E mentre prendeva Law in braccio per portarlo con sé, la sua convinzione aumentò e, per la prima volta, sentì di capire bene per quale motivo lei avesse preso, sette anni prima, quell'importante decisione.

E sperò, quindi, che Bellmere potesse comprendere lui.


	2. Uno

Genzo aveva il sonno molto leggero. Probabilmente era una reminescenza di quand'era poliziotto e doveva sempre stare all'erta, però in questo modo qualsiasi rumore fuori dall'ordinario era capace di svegliarlo e renderlo attivo come se nulla fosse successo.

Per questo motivo si accorse subito della presenza di quella figura sospetta, con un ancora più sospetto pacchetto in braccio, che si aggirava per le strade di Cocoyashi durante la notte. Quando lo vide prendere il sentiero che portava alla casa di Bellmere - guarda caso, quella più isolata - non ebbe dubbio che si trattasse di un ladro.

In fretta afferrò la giacca e una delle pistole dalla sua rifornita collezione e si precipitò all'inseguimento. Lo raggiunse quando era quasi sulla soglia e preparò la sua pistola.

"Fermo!"

La figura sospetta, che i più smaliziati di voi avranno già capito essere il povero Rocinante, che di certo non aveva la capacità di cogliere i momenti giusti, si bloccò sul colpo. Poi la porta della casa si aprì e comparve Bellmere con il fucile in mano, pronta e combattiva, facendolo ritrovare fra due fuochi: non esattamente l'accoglienza che sperava.

La luce che proveniva dalla casa bastò però per farlo riconoscere. "Roci...?" Lo stupore era papabile nel modo in cui aveva pronunciato il suo nome.

"Ciao..."

"Conosci questa persona?"

Poi, la testa di Law emerse lentamente dal pacchetto di stoffa che Rocinante aveva in braccio. Era rimasto addormentato fino a quel momento, solo la confusione l'aveva svegliato. Si sistemò un attimo il cappello di pelliccia e si guardò intorno, perplesso e incerto, con lo sguardo ancora addormentato.

Bellmere non sapeva nulla di quello che stava succedendo. Non chi fosse quel bambino, non che ci facesse assieme a Rocinante, né perché fosse di fronte a casa sua. Però sospirò e gli fece cenno di entrare. "Vieni."

"Ma Bellmere...!" protestò Genzo, che non aveva ancora colto la situazione. Per quello che poteva saperne lui, Rocinante era qualcuno che apparteneva al suo passato di criminale e non a quello di marine.

"Non preoccuparti" lo bloccò lei, decisa. "Va tutto bene. Ti spiegherò poi" aggiunse, riservandogli un sorriso complice. Genzo era sempre stato dalla sua parte, ma era necessario che parlasse con Rocinante da sola. Non si vedevano da troppi anni e sarebbe stato imbarazzante avere un guardiano a osservarli.

"Grazie" le sussurrò appena Rocinante, mentre superava la soglia e la porta si chiudeva dentro di lui. Era un primo ostacolo superato, per quello che ne sapeva. Appoggiò delicatamente Law, che continuava a essere sospetto, sul divano del salotto, nella speranza che si riaddormentasse. Non aveva chiesto la sua opinione quando aveva deciso di scappare da Marineford e di certo non gli aveva detto dove erano diretti. A quanto pareva, rapirlo era sempre la soluzione migliore.

"Hai fame?" domandò Bellmere a Law, con un sorriso rassicurante. Lui annuì lentamente, pur continuando a fissarla sospettoso. Lei non ci fece caso, ma si diresse rapidamente in cucina e tornò qualche minuto dopo con un piattino. "Pane e marmellata. La mia, di mandarini. Ti piacerà un casino" affermò orgogliosa.

Law la prese e iniziò a mangiare lentamente. Solo quando Bellmere si fu assicurata che era tranquillo a godersi la sua meravigliosa marmellata, tornò nella cucina, dove Rocinante la stava aspettando seduto al tavolino.

"Be', è una sorpresa" disse. Aveva sorriso appena, a metà tra la gioia di rivedere un vecchio amico e l'incertezza di non sapere il perché o cosa sarebbe successo in avanti.

"Scusami per essere venuto all'improvviso" commentò lui. "A dire la verità, non ero sicuro che mi avresti fatto entrare."

Bellmere aveva estratto il suo liquore al mandarino dalla credenza e gli riempì il bicchiere che gli aveva posto davanti. "Per questo non mi hai avvisata. Sapevi che non ti avrei detto di no, per lui" e accennò con lo sguardo al salotto dove Law stava ancora mangiando il suo panino.

Evidentemente, a passare tanto tempo con un manipolatore, anche lui aveva imparato la stessa arte. Non era un pensiero che gli faceva piacere, ma era vero. "Scusami."

"Piantala di scusarti e dimmi che cosa diavolo sta succedendo."

Tutto tutto non poteva dirle. Meglio, non voleva dirle, per non metterla in pericolo. Aveva lasciato la marina troppo presto per essere avvolta nel miasma di corruzione che vi aleggiava. "Si chiama Law" iniziò, quindi. "Ha mangiato un rarissimo frutto del Diavolo e ora tutti lo stanno cercando per sfruttare i suoi poteri. Pirati e marine assieme. Sono dovuto scappare per salvarlo."

"Non sei in missione per la marina, quindi?" C'era stupore nella voce di Bellmere: ben sapeva quanto essere un marine importasse per lui.

Rocinante scosse la testa. "Credo di essere diventato un disertore." Dirlo faceva ancora male, ricordando cosa aveva lasciato indietro. Soprattutto chi. Eppure, era stata la decisione giusta. "Ma non potevo lasciare Law nelle loro mani. Non è giusto. Deve avere il diritto di crescere come preferisce." Soprattutto, aggiunse a se stesso, ben sapendo che era stato proprio il Governo a portargli via tutto.

"Non avrei mai pensato, proprio tu, fra tutti..." Bellmere roteava il suo bicchiere, facendo muovere il liquido rossastro. Non lo guardava.

Fra di loro passò, senza parlare, il ricordo del loro ultimo incontro. Non era stato piacevole e di certo non si poteva dire che si fossero lasciati in amicizia. Lei aveva preso la sua decisione senza dirglielo, aveva preso Nami e Nojiko come figlie senza pensare che stava condividendo la vita anche con un'altra persona. Lui non aveva provato a capirla, perché riteneva folle l'idea di lasciare così presto la marina, e per un motivo che appariva futile. Lei era molto matura per molte cose, ma forse non era ancora pronta a prendere decisioni in coppia. Lui era molto immaturo e non sapeva ancora cosa significasse prendere una piccola vita in mano e sentirsene responsabile.

"Sono successe molte cose" affermò Rocinante. Era banale, ma era anche la verità. "Solo adesso capisco perché hai preso la tua decisione. Sai, la marina..."

"Era il tuo mondo. Ci sei cresciuto, lo capisco."

"Come stanno... ehm, le tue figlie?"

"Nami e Nojiko. Stanno bene. Le sto educando bene."

"Non ho dubbi."

C'era un che di forzato nella loro conversazione troppo cortese. Gli anni avevano attenuato il dolore, ma non bastavano a cancellare la sofferenza che avevano provato, ciascuno nella propria ragione e nel proprio torto.

"Vorresti nasconderlo qui" concluse Bellmere. Era inutile continuare a girare attorno alla questione.

"So che non ho il diritto di chiedertelo" rispose Rocinante. "Ma non ho nessun altro." Era una brutale verità. Fuori della marina, non aveva conoscenti. E quelli che aveva erano quelli da cui voleva scappare.

Bellmere annuì, ma non disse nulla. Lentamente, si alzò e salì le scale che portavano ai piani superiori, lasciando volutamente Rocinante a temere per una risposta negativa. Quando tornò, però, aveva in braccio due coperte.

"Non ho molti soldi e arrivo a malapena a fine mese. Non si guadagna molto coi mandarini" gli spiegò. "In qualche modo, ce la caveremo. Puoi prendere il divano, per stanotte, da domani ci organizzeremo in maniera migliore." Poi gli riservò un sorriso. "Non fare quella faccia, certo non vi potevo sbattere fuori dopo quello che mi hai detto."

Rocinante la guardò per un attimo, prima di gettarsi a terra in ginocchio, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Sapeva fin dall'inizio che era egoista da parte sua precipitarsi in quella casa senza avvertire, con tutti i problemi che lui e Law si portavano dietro, soprattutto dopo tutte le cattiverie che le aveva vomitato contro l'ultima volta che si erano visti.

"Grazie! Grazie davvero!"

Si ricompose solo perché Law era comparso sulla soglia della cucina e, in quanto in qualche modo figura adulta fra i due - almeno così pensava - era suo compito farsi vedere sicuro in qualsiasi situazione.

"Ti è piaciuto il panino?" gli domandò Bellmere, con un sorriso.

Law fissò entrambi con uno sguardo penetrante. "Voi due scopavate?"

Bellmere lanciò un'occhiataccia a Rocinante, poi praticamente gli lanciò addosso le coperte. "E domani faremo anche un bel discorso riguardante i tuoi metodi educativi."

"Voi due scopavate" affermò Law, sicuro, una volta che lei ebbe lasciato la stanza.

"Dove le hai imparate, queste parole?"

"Diamante e Trebol le usavano spesso" alzò le spalle Law.

Già, be', non si poteva certo aspettare che dei pirati moderassero il linguaggio. "Dimenticatela, okay?" gli disse. "E dimenticati anche di loro." Si erano lasciati alle spalle la Family, e si erano lasciati alle spalle anche la marina. Era una nuova possibilità, per loro.

 

_"Non puoi farlo!"_

_"L'ho già fatto" replicò Bellmere, seriamente arrabbiata. Fra tutti, era convinta che Rocinante potesse capirla, lui che era stato salvato e allevato da un marine. E invece era quello che più le stava facendo pesare il fatto di lasciare la marina per allevare due orfane._

_"Te ne pentirai" gli disse Rocinante. "Non ne sarai in grado, e cederai. Adesso ti sembra tutto facile, ma certe decisioni sono più grandi di noi."_

_"Io sono più grande di qualsiasi cosa. Lo vedrai." E se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro, nemmeno una volta._

 

Per quanto accettare che il proprio ex-ragazzo, senza contare le circostanze che avevano portato alla loro separazione, fosse strano, non era ciò che effettivamente preoccupava Bellmere. No, i suoi pensieri erano focalizzati su una cosa sola: le sue figlie.

Aveva l'abitudine di essere sincera, con loro, ma era indubbio che non avrebbe presentato Rocinante in una maniera totalmente realistica. Doveva assicurarsi che non lo vedessero come un nemico, qualcuno che l'aveva fatta soffrire, per non rendere insopportabile la convivenza.

Una convivenza a cui guardava con apprensione. Dopo sette anni, non sarebbe stato facile per nessuno accettare la presenza di due nuove persone - per di più due maschi - in casa, con tutto quello che comportava. Law appariva un po' più grande di Nami e Nojiko e Bellmere non sapeva dire se fosse una cosa positiva o negativa.

Ma, in qualche modo, se la sarebbero cavata. Non aveva dubbi in proposito. Avrebbe fatto in modo che le cose funzionassero. L'aveva deciso nel momento in cui Rocinante le aveva rivelato che aveva gettato tutto al vento per salvare un bambino. In quel momento, l'aveva di nuovo sentito vicino a lei, ai suoi pensieri e alla sua morale.

"Buongiorno" lo salutò quindi, con un sorriso.

"Buongiorno" rispose lui, con lo stesso sorriso, ma con un'esitazione in più. "Dove trovo i piatti?" le domandò, vedendola ai fornelli.

"Sportello in basso a destra."

Non dissero altro, se non qualche informazione utile per non essersi d'ostacolo in cucina. Entrambi si limitarono a godere di una ritrovata intimità che, sebbene non fosse venata dall'incertezza dei sette anni di separazione, li riportava indietro a un tempo lontano che mai avrebbero pensato sarebbe potuto tornare.

Ma c'erano altre cose di cui parlare, cose di cui decidere, cose che non potevano essere risolte semplicemente preparando assieme la colazione. Sette anni non si cancellano in un colpo e non basta volerlo per fare in modo che le cose funzionino. Bisogna lavorarci sopra.

"Spiegherò tutto io a Nami e Nojiko" spezzò quindi il silenzio Bellmere. "Diremo loro che Law è tuo figlio, che sei un mio amico dai tempi della marina e che avete bisogno di un posto dove stare per qualche tempo."

"Cioè la pura verità." Il modo in cui Rocinante le aveva risposto era strano, pareva quasi che si stesse trattenendo dal ridere mentre cercava di rimanere serio.

Bellmere si voltò e rimase pietrificata sul posto: sulla tavola apparecchiata c'erano le teste mozzate di Nami e Nojiko. Era talmente sconvolta da non notare la particolarità dell'assenza di sangue, né ebbe il tempo di chiedersi perché Rocinante fosse lì a ridacchiare come se la cosa fosse divertente.

Poi Nami e Nojiko aprirono gli occhi. "Ciao, Bellmere!" esclamarono, facendole avere il secondo infarto nel giro di cinque minuti. I loro corpi spuntarono attivi da sotto il tavolo e recuperarono ciascuno la propria testa, tenendola poi come se fosse una borsetta.

Rocinante scoppiò a ridere istericamente, almeno finché Bellmere non lo costrinse a smettere tenendogli premuta la testa contro il tavolo. "Che cosa significa?"

"Il Frutto del Diavolo di Law..." Il quale era un pochino più lontano, ma aveva un leggero sorriso in volto mentre Nami e Nojiko giocavano a lanciarsi le rispettive teste.

"L'avevo capito" replicò Bellmere. "Mi avevi detto che curava la gente."

"Si tratta dell'Ope Ope, il frutto della chirurgia" spiegò allora Rocinante, ricevendo come ricompensa di essere finalmente liberato dalla sua presa. "All'interno di una stanza speciale creata dal frutto può operare sui corpi senza ferirli. Compreso, quindi, tagliarli a pezzi."

"Be', immagino che abbia senso" sospirò Bellmere. Aveva conosciuto altri possessori di frutti del diavolo, ma quello che potevano fare non cessava mai di stupirla. Forse per quello aveva scelto, alla fine, di rimanere una semplice umana.

"In ogni caso, non voglio più scherzi del genere. Da questo momento in poi usare i propri poteri in questa casa è vietato."

Law la guardò annoiato. "E nel cortile fuori?"

"Ovunque possa arrivare il mio sguardo" ribatté Bellmere. "Frutto del Diavolo o no, posso farti il culo." E dalla sua espressione era chiaro che avrebbe mantenuto la promessa.

Lentamente, Law voltò la testa verso Rocinante. Nami e Nijoko, che si erano fermate e si erano rimesse la testa a posto, lo imitarono. Rocinante passò lo sguardo fra di loro e Bellmere. Si era quasi deciso ad attivare il suo potere per dire ai tre bambini che per lui potevano continuare a divertirsi come volevano, quando la testa gli fu di nuovo premuta sul tavolo.

"La storia dei poteri vale anche per te!"

"Presto, corriamo dove Bellmere non possa vederci!" propose allora Nojiko e diede il buon esempio precipitandosi fuori dalla porta, seguita immediatamente dagli altri due.

Bellmere scosse la testa, ma alla fine sospirò e si accasciò sulla sedia. Le sue figlie sembravano non essere minimamente a disagio con i due nuovi ospiti. Era una preoccupazione in meno da avere.

Anche Rocinante era felice, ma per motivi differenti. Aveva già visto Law interagire con persone della sua età, ma sempre e solo all'interno della Family. Baby 5 e Buffalo non erano tranquilli, suo fratello li aveva già corrotti fino al midollo e lui non era riuscito a salvarli. Con Law, c'era riuscito. E adesso era confortante poterlo vedere comportarsi come un bambino normale - se normale si poteva considerare utilizzare l'Ope Ope per giocare.

"Forse andrà tutto bene" disse ad alta voce, quasi a se stesso. Forse Nami e Nojiko avrebbero potuto davvero aiutare Law. Con una madre come Bellmere, tutto era possibile.

"Sì, andrà tutto bene" convenne lei.

 

_"Non si fuma nei corridoio."_

_Bellmere si voltò a guardarlo, con un sorriso furbo, e poi soffiò fuori il fumo. "Sono vicino alla finestra e non c'è nessuno" disse. "Lasciami fare, ne ho bisogno."_

_"È stato pesante, oggi?" le domandò allora Rocinante, avvicinandosi._

_"Abbastanza. Ma non mi sono arruolata perché le cose sarebbero state facili." Poi lo guardò mentre si sedeva sul davanzale, al suo fianco. "Ne vuoi una?"_

_"Non ho mai fumato."_

_"Ottimo. Si inizia sempre in due." Estrasse un'altra sigaretta dalla tasca e gliela passò._

_Rocinante se la mise tra le labbra, con attenzione, tenendola con due dita perché non cadesse, e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa per accenderla. Fu allora che Bellmere si piegò in avanti, mettendo a contatto l'estremità delle loro due sigarette, passandogli il suo fuoco._

 

"Nojiko, spostati!"

"Non posso, non c'è spazio!"

"Ma che dici? Sei tu che lo occupi tutto!"

"Non è vero, non è colpa mia se sono più grande di te!"

"Tutte scuse!"

Law aveva la testa affondata sul cuscino e la schiena voltata, ma non perdeva nemmeno una virgola del litigio che si stava svolgendo tra le due sorelle. Se erano costrette a dividere lo stesso minuscolo letto, era per colpa sua che ne aveva occupato uno.

Bellmere aveva deciso da sola che non poteva continuare a dormire sul divano, per cui Nojiko era stata sfrattata dal suo letto, per condividere quello con Nami, almeno finché non si sarebbero trovati una nuova sistemazione. Tuttavia, Law avrebbe forse preferito restare con Cora-san.

Non sapeva ancora come sentirsi riguardo a tutta quella situazione. Si fissava le mani tremante e incredulo del non vederci più quelle macchie bianche che segnavano il suo destino di morte, ma di quella nuova vita che aveva avuto non sapeva più cosa farsene. Nelle orecchie gli risuonava ancora la frase di Doflamingo: "allora dovrò insegnargli a morire per me". Ironico, ormai pareva che la sua vita avesse importanza solo in riferimento a quando e come sarebbe morto.

Ma Cora-san l'aveva salvato rischiando tutto quello che aveva e adesso aveva pure rinunciato alla sua vita, per quanto fosse una vita nei marine, per lui. Il minimo che poteva fare era cercare di trovare un modo per sfruttare quegli anni che aveva avuto in regalo.

Strinse gli occhi per trattenere il bruciore, mentre le voci di Nami e Nojiko diventavano sempre più lontane, sostituire da quella squillante di Lamy che lo tirava per il braccio e cercava di convincerlo a separarsi dai suoi libri di medicina per andare a giocare con lei. Avrebbe dovuto farlo. Avrebbe dovuto morire assieme a loro.

"Con voi che gridate così non riesco a dormire" disse, scendendo dal letto. "Vado giù sul divano con Cora-san."

Le due sorelle si voltarono contemporaneamente verso di lui, ma l'interruzione del loro litigio durò solo un attimo. "Hai visto? Ti sei lamentata troppo."

"Sei tu che c'hai la voce acuta."

Law alzò gli occhi annoiato e, non prestando loro altra attenzione, si diresse verso la porta. Fu sulla soglia che venne nuovamente fermato dalla voce di Nami e, questa volta, pareva davvero che la loro discussione fosse finita.

"No, resta" gli disse. "Nojiko ha detto che la smette."

"E anche Nami" puntualizzò lei. "Il divano è troppo piccolo per due persone, starai meglio sul letto."

Law apprezzò l'ospitalità, ma non se la sentiva di rimanere. "Va bene così. A Cora-san non importerà."

"Perché lo chiami Cora?" domandò Nami. Era una domanda innocente, ma lui percepì anche nell'oscurità il luccichio di due occhi indagatori.

"Anche voi la chiamate per nome, Bellmere" replicò, sulla difensiva.

"Sì, ma è il suo vero nome" spiegò Nojiko. "Tuo padre non si chiama Rocinante?"

Ah, già. Forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a chiamarlo davvero così, d'ora in avanti. In una vita normale, fatta di nomi veri e non soprannomi. "Quando l'ho conosciuto usava un alias, era in missione e ormai sono abituato così" disse allora. "E comunque non è mio padre." Non quello biologico, almeno.

Le due sorelle apparvero sorprese, ma durò un attimo. "Be', nemmeno Bellmere è nostra madre" commentò Nami.

"Nel senso che non ci ha fatto nascere lei" puntualizzò Nojiko.

"Davvero?" Era qualcosa a cui Law non aveva affatto pensato, troppo preso dalla sua situazione con Cora-san per prestare attenzione alle relazioni degli altri.

Nojiko annuì. "Il nostro paese era stato saccheggiato e gli altri erano tutti morti, compresi i nostri genitori" raccontò. "Bellmere ci ha trovato e ha deciso di prendersi cura di noi."

"Io ero troppo piccola, non ricordo davvero nulla" aggiunse Nami. "Ricordo solo Bellmere."

"Anche i miei ricordi sono confusi." Nojiko allungò la mano e strinse la spalla a Nami. "C'era solo buio e esplosioni e un odore pungente e mi faceva male dappertutto... finché non ho trovato questo scricciolo che sorrideva come se nulla fosse successo."

"Ehi, ero una neonata! Non capivo nulla!"

Law le fissava incredulo. "Quindi non siete nemmeno sorelle davvero?"

Loro due scossero la testa. "Eh, però adesso è qui e me la devo tenere" commentò Nojiko divertita, un attimo prima di evitare un pugno di Nami diretto alla sua testa. Stavano per iniziare una lotta, quando entrambe si bloccarono e fissarono Law. "Che cosa c'è?"

"Cosa dovrebbe esserci?"

"Stai piangendo."

Law alzò le mani e si toccò le guance. Era vero. Non era più riuscito a farlo da quando Cora-san aveva rischiato di morire per procurargli l'Ope Ope, perché aveva vissuto in una bolla di incredulità per quello che era successo. Un attimo dopo, Nami e Nojiko erano al suo fianco, ciascuna con una mano appoggiata sulle sue spalle.

"La mia famiglia... Mio padre, mia madre, mia sorella... sono tutti morti..." sussurrò infine, con un tono che difficilmente si sarebbe potuto udire, ma loro due erano troppo vicine per non sentirlo. "Stavo per morire anche io... E Cora-san mi ha salvato..."

Esattamente come aveva fatto Bellmere. Ma Cora-san lo sapeva, quando aveva scelto quel posto come loro nascondiglio futuro?

E poi Nami lo abbracciò. Era uno scricciolo a suo confronto, coi suoi sei anni di meno, ma lo stringeva talmente forte che lui non poteva sottrarsi. "D'ora in poi saremo noi le tue sorelle" affermò. E il tono in cui l'aveva detto non ammetteva alcuna replica.


	3. Due

Al villaggio di Cocoyashi non ci sono mai stati molti divertimenti. È un paese piccolo, sperduto persino nell'isola dove si trova, nel Mare Orientale, il più debole e il più noioso. Si lavora, si passa del tempo in famiglia e al massimo si scende al bar del villaggio a leggere il giornale e a fare quattro chiacchiere con gli altri abitanti, di cui si sa vita, morte e miracoli perché abitano nella casa a fianco.

Eppure, pare un paradosso, ma è esattamente per questo motivo che a Rocinante quel posto piaceva. Era totalmente diverso da qualsiasi cosa gli fosse capitata nella sua vita: non c'era la ricchezza di Mariejoa, l'orrore del Mare Meridionale e della pirateria, la disciplina e la conoscenza di Marineford. Cocoyashi e la sua vita era probabilmente ciò che suo padre aveva desiderato scappando dagli altri Draghi Celesti e non era mai riuscito a trovare.

E il motivo era semplice e Rocinante l'aveva capito quasi subito: loro erano gli estranei, i diversi. Per quanto provasse a integrarsi e per quanto le persone fossero gentili con lui, il fatto che venisse da un altro paese, che avesse visto la Rotta Maggiore faceva di lui qualcuno che non riusciva a integrarsi completamente. Non è che lo trattassero male, tutt'altro: solo che sentivano che non apparteneva a quel luogo.

Tra tutti, Genzo era il più diffidente, ma era comprensibile. Poteva non conoscere quello che era successo in passato fra lui e Bellmere, ma avvertiva la tensione e diventava estremamente protettivo. Anche quando Bellmere lo prendeva in giro su quel fatto, dicendo che era troppo giovane per farle da padre.

A Rocinante però piaceva, forse proprio per il suo istinto protettivo o perché era stato per Bellmere quello che lui non era riuscito a essere in passato. Così si accomodò volentieri di fianco a lui, al bar del villaggio, con un sorriso in volto.

"Che si dice di bello?"

Genzo gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma poi gli fece largo perché si accomodasse meglio e gli passò il giornale. Il barista gli servì la solita bibita ghiacciata senza nemmeno chiedergli se la volesse.

"Magari tu che vieni dalla Rotta Maggiore ne sai qualcosa" commentò il Dottore. "Valgono la pena, questi Draghi Celesti?"

Rocinante si pietrificò, con il bicchiere a un passo dalle labbra. "Che cosa?"

Genzo indicò il giornale con un dito. "A quanto pare un Drago Celeste passerà a visitare le isole del Governo Mondiale quest'estate."

"Da noi non passa, ovviamente" precisò qualcuno.

"E quando mai da noi c'è del divertimento!" aggiunse un altro, scatenando una strana ilarità generale.

"Non lo sapevo" commentò Rocinante. Prese un lungo sorso della sua bibita: il freddo che gli passava nell'esofago gli permetteva di sentire i battiti del suo cuore con un'intensità maggiore, anche per consentirgli di calmarsi e di tenerli sotto controllo. "Però non sono niente di speciale."

"Tu li hai mai visti?" Genzo gli rivolse un lungo sguardo indagatore.

"Sì, qualche volta." Ed era la pura verità. "Hanno vestiti strani, ma oltre a questo sono persone normali, semplicemente ricchissime."

"Ma sono i discendenti dei creatori di questo mondo!"

"Appunto: i discendenti." Il tono di Rocinante si era fatto incredibilmente basso. Era esattamente così che li percepiva, come rottami di una gloria di cui non sapevano nulla e di cui si beavano senza aver fatto nulla per meritarsela, credendo che spettasse loro per qualcosa che era stato compiuto secoli prima, da persone completamente diverse.

"Ah, forse vi sto spegnendo l'entusiasmo, scusate!" La sua bocca si aprì in un grande sorriso. "Se volete andare a vederlo, fatelo, certo è una cosa strana per il Mare Orientale. Ma per me non è altro che un noioso incontro diplomatico."

E per quanto non gli facesse piacere, tornava a essere l'estraneo. Quello che veniva da fuori, quello che non riusciva a percepire le stesse cose perché troppo diverse erano state le loro esperienze.

"Be', magari ci sarà una sfilata particolare..."

"Sì, porterà qualcosa dalla Rotta Maggiore..."

"Non che noi saremo ammessi a qualche cerimonia, solo appunto vederlo da lontano..."

L'entusiasmo si andava spegnendo, così come la volontà di spendere qualcosa dei loro sudati risparmi per un viaggio in una delle isole toccate dalla visita del Drago Celeste. Pian piano, l'argomento si spostò su altri terreni, sulla ristrutturazione delle case di un vicino e sul nuovo fidanzato di una vicina. Cose familiari, quotidiane, conosciute.

Era Rocinante l'unico che non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'articolo del giornale, il pensiero che uno di quella gente - quella gente di cui faceva parte anche lui e a cui suo fratello avrebbe voluto tornare - stava per invadere il mondo tranquillo che aveva cercato di ricostruirsi. Perché, a differenza di tutto gli altri, era proprio quella la sua cosa familiare.

E nonostante le mani gli tremassero, sapeva che avrebbe voluto andare a vederlo.

 

_"Dove stiamo andando? Eh, padre, dove stiamo andando? Perché on ci sono schiavi? Dove stiamo andando?" Doflamingo non aveva smesso un attimo di chiedere, e di protestare, e di lamentarsi della situazione. La nave era troppo scomoda, gli uomini non lo ascoltavano, odiava stare senza casco._

_Rocinante, invece, stava imparando ad apprezzare la situazione. Non si era ancora staccato da sua madre, e continuava a tenerla per la gonna perché quello che stavano affrontando era un viaggio pericoloso e quello era l'unico posto che riteneva sicuro. Ma gli occhi avevano iniziato a esplorare i dintorni, allontanandosi molto più di quanto avrebbe voluto._

_Sua madre si alzò e si avvicinò al parapetto della nave: fu un quel momento che Rocinante lasciò che gli schizzi di spuma gli bagnassero il viso, mentre non faceva altro che fissare quell'immenso orizzonte di fronte a lui._

 

"Voglio venire anche io" fu ciò che disse Nami, quando Rocinante spiegò la sua intenzione di fare un breve viaggio all'interno del Mare Orientale per cercare nuovi acquirenti per i mandarini. Nonostante lui e Bellmere facessero di tutto per nasconderlo, i soldi mancavano sempre e non bastavano certo i lavoretti saltuari che trovava di tanto in tanto a coprire le spese.

"So navigare" aggiunse. Non era un segreto per nessuno che Nami coltivasse da sola una passione per la navigazione e la cartografia.

"Quando sarai più grande, sicuramente" rispose però lui. Per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto aiutarla a sperimentare sul campo le sue conoscenze, purtroppo doveva nascondere a chiunque il vero motivo per cui stava lasciando Cocoyashi.

"Oh, non hai intenzione di rapirla?" commentò Law quasi casualmente, ridacchiando.

"Che?" intervenne immediatamente Nojiko. Ogni piccolo riferimento a quello che era stato il passato di Law e Rocinante prima di loro era come oro, dato che non raccontavano mai niente, e piano piano lei sperava di riuscire a chiudere il puzzle. La storia del rapimento era una novità.

Fortunatamente ci pensò Bellmere a evitare di dover dare inutili spiegazioni, per le quali Rocinante era già pronto a usare il suo frutto del diavolo per tappare la bocca a Law. "Non è che sarà uno spreco di tempo? I mandarini qui li vendono tutti e sono sicura che ci siano aziende agricole più grandi con una clientela già sviluppata."

"Pensavo di giocare la carta dei prodotti naturali proprio perché sei solo tu a occupartene" rispose Rocinante. E poi attivò i suoi poteri, quasi inconsciamente, per nascondere l'ultima frase ai bambini. "E sono senza lavoro da tre settimane ormai. Devo cercare di fare qualcosa per migliorare la situazione e almeno avrai una bocca in mano da sfamare."

Lei annuì. Comprendeva perfettamente come doveva sentirsi. "Ma ti proibisco di usare quella foto che mi hai scattato quand'ero in bikini."

"Scherzi, vero? È la pubblicità perfetta."

"Sarebbe perfetta se fosse a petto nudo" ribatté Law.

"Già, con sotto la scritta 'guardate questi mandarini', vero?" aggiunse Nojiko. Le due sorelle non ci avevano messo molto ad imparare certe cattive abitudini di Law.

Bellmere si schioccò le nocche delle mani. "Vi consiglio di iniziare a correre."

Rocinante rise, ma era una risata che nascondeva l'amarezza. Da quando era diventato così bravo a mentire? Probabilmente da quando l'aveva dovuto fare per anni, per nascondere la sua copertura alla Donquixote Family. Ecco, suo fratello, il mostro, l'aveva trasformato anche in questo.

 

_Non era ancora morto, ma lo sarebbe stato presto. Il petto si alzava e si abbassava, e il cuore pulsava il sangue fuori dalla ferita a una velocità impossibile da fermare. Sarebbe morto dissanguato in pochi minuti._

_Doflamingo lo stava guardando ed era chiaro quali erano i sentimenti che lo animavano: quale azione sarebbe stata la più crudele? Uccidere quell'uomo in quel momento, o guardarlo morire. Si voltò verso Rocinante, che annuì. Doveva ucciderlo adesso._

_Non per crudeltà, ma per non farlo soffrire ulteriormente. Ma suo fratello non doveva saperlo, poteva continuare a essere malvagio._

 

Non è che avesse mentito del tutto, comunque. Aveva anche intenzione di cercare un nuovo commercio per i mandarini di Bellmere, solo che non era la motivazione che l'aveva spinto a partire come prima cosa. Così, dopo molte miglia percorse e molte delusioni lavorative - a nessuno interessavano i mandarini o avevano già accordi con altre aziende - giusto per far tacere la sua coscienza, era arrivato al Regno di Goa, in tempo per l'arrivo di San Jackmal, il Drago Celeste che era in visita nel Mare Orientale.

Come a Cocoyashi, era fuori posto. Laddove tutti gli abitanti radunati era presi dall'eccitazione e dalla curiosità, ciò che gli si agitava nel cuore era un sentimento di incertezza e disgusto. Quelle persone guardavano a una vita lontana, diversa, alla ricchezza e alla storia. Lui guardava a una vita che si era lasciato alle spalle anni prima, la stessa a cui suo fratello voleva tornare senza curarsi del prezzo di sangue che avrebbe dovuto pagare.

"Credo che siano semplicemente stupidi, più che altro perché non voglio credere che siano davvero malvagi."

Rocinante si voltò, quasi sobbalzando alla frase che aveva sentito pronunciare dietro di lui. Il suo sguardo si fissò sull'uomo che gli si era affiancato, passando sul lungo mantello nero che nascondeva certo una figura massiccia, ai lineamenti duri, allo strano tatuaggio sulla parte sinistra del viso.

"Che intendi?" mormorò, incerto. Anche quell'uomo sembrava fuori posto, come lui. Non erano presenti all'arrivo del Drago Celeste per curiosità, ma per consapevolezza.

"Non ci sarebbe affatto da festeggiare, per una persona del genere, non credi?"

"È un discendente dei fondatori di questo mondo ed è raro vederlo al di fuori di Mariejoa, figuriamoci qui nel Mare Orientale" rispose cauto Rocinante. "L'entusiasmo è giustificato."

"È anche uno schiavista e un assassino" replicò l'altro calmo. "E credo che tu dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro, Comandante Rocinante. O dovrei dire... Donquixote Rocinante?"

La nave del Drago Celeste stava iniziando ad entrare nel golfo del Regno di Goa e le voci attorno si fecero più alte, nascondendo le conversazioni in un brusio generale. Non c'era nemmeno bisogno di nascondere i suoni con il suo frutto del diavolo.

Rocinante sentì le gambe tremargli come non gli era mai accaduto, nemmeno negli anni passati sotto copertura. Che fosse stato un marine in passato, be', non era un segreto. Era possibile che qualcuno lo riconoscesse, anche se non era mai stato particolarmente famoso. Che fosse un Drago Celeste, che avesse quel cognome... No. Quello lo sapeva solo Sengoku, che non era un uomo da aprire la bocca a sproposito.

"Chi sei?"

Molte erano le ipotesi che gli si stavano affastellando nella mente, tra cui quella che suo fratello l'avesse finalmente trovato. Era il nuovo Corazon quello che aveva davanti, forse? Eppure l'ipotesi più probabile era la CP0, la polizia segreta direttamente al comando dei Draghi Celesti. Loro non avevano mai nascosto l'odio che provavano per la sua famiglia, che consideravano dei traditori e, di certo, avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per eliminare definitivamente la loro discendenza.

Doflamingo era sempre stato il loro primo target, da quando era tornato a Mariejoa con la testa mozzata del padre. Rocinante era sempre stato al sicuro, protetto dalla marina, troppo inutile anche solo per sprecare tempo ad ucciderlo. Ma adesso Rocinante aveva Law. Law e l'Ope Ope. Erano state eseguite condanne a morte per molto meno.

"Sono solo un uomo che cerca di cambiare le cose" fu la risposta, con lo sguardo che non era più su di lui ma sul Drago Celeste che stava arrivando. "Mi stavo chiedendo se valesse anche per te."

"...No" esalò Rocinante infine. C'era stato un momento in cui aveva fatto qualcosa di concreto, pur fallendo, ma adesso viveva semplicemente la vita tranquilla che suo padre aveva voluto per loro. "Non esattamente, almeno." L'unica cosa che aveva cambiato era stato il destino di Law. Ed era anche l'unica cosa di cui andava orgoglioso.

"Ognuno fa le sue scelte" fu il commento dell'uomo, che non conteneva alcuna traccia di giudizio o malizia. Era solo un dato di fatto. Rocinante lo vide scomparire tra la folla festante, il suo mantello nero che si agitava attorno a lui come se fosse vivo, ma non lo seguì.

L'agitazione non gli era ancora passata: anche se quell'uomo non pareva intenzionato a seguirlo, e non era a Goa per lui, l'aver incontrato qualcuno che conosceva davvero il suo passato l'aveva sconvolto. Si voltò per andarsene, per lasciarsi alle spalle quella folla e quella festa.

Venire era stato un errore. Non era più un Drago Celeste, non aveva più nulla a che fare con loro. L'interesse che Law aveva suscitato in lui poteva riferirsi inizialmente alla "D" del suo cognome, ma ora c'era molto altro. Aveva una famiglia, strana, composta da persone diverse che venivano da posti diversi, ma vera. Non aveva nulla a che fare con quello a cui stava assistendo.

 

_Rocinante vedeva solo rosso. C'era rosso sulle sue mani, rosso sui suoi vestiti, rosso nella pozza in cui era inginocchiato, rosso che usciva dal collo mozzato di suo padre. Doflamingo l'aveva ucciso e poi decapitato, e si era portato via la testa come premio._

_Dopo averlo protetto per tanto tempo, adesso Doflamingo se n'era andato, lasciandolo a morire di fame o di una morte ancora più violenta, con letteralmente la sua vita a pezzi. Rocinante sentiva ancora il dolore delle frecce conficcate nella pelle, il duro e freddo del muro a cui era stato appeso, le grida degli abitanti._

_Ma nonostante il terrore, ciò che lo feriva maggiormente era suo fratello. Il forte, coraggioso fratello che l'aveva sempre protetto, adesso lo aveva distrutto. Era diventato uno degli uomini da cui avevano voluto allontanarsi._

 

Per questo l'esplosione lo corse di sorpresa e, benché fosse abbastanza distante da dove si trovava, la sentì come si fosse diretta alla sua schiena e quasi incespicò sui suoi piedi. Di scatto allungò la testa in avanti, vedendo solo il fumo che si alzava ondeggiando in lontananza.

Si fece strada tra la folla non più festante ma comunque molto rumorosa, chiedendo permesso e contemporaneamente tirando gomitate per riuscire a passare, fino ad arrivare sul bordo del molo, in tempo per vedere un secondo colpo di cannone che colpiva quella piccola barca silenziosa, riducendola in un ammasso di legni brucianti.

Le voci attorno erano ovattate, ma pian piano costruirono la storia di quello che era successo per lui, in tutta la sua crudeltà. Cadde in ginocchio, con gli occhi focalizzati su quei resti brucianti, fino a vederli scomparire del tutto.

Così com'era scomparsa sua madre, così com'era scomparso suo padre.


	4. Tre

"Allora, qual è il libro che ti interessa, Nami?"

"Quello con la copertina rossa, sul secondo ripiano. Lo vedi?"

Law annuì. "Lascia fare a me." Rimanendo fermo sulla finestra della piccola libreria di Cocoyashi, creò una piccola room, quel tanto che bastava a raggiungere il mobile. Quindi usò i suoi poteri per scambiare quel libro con un finto che lui e Nami avevano preparato in precedenza, così che l'autentico comparisse esattamente nelle braccia di Nami. Ripeté l'operazione per un altro libro che interessava a lui, sulla medicina, prima di darsela a gambe.

Non che qualcuno li avrebbe notati, non prima che qualche cliente entrasse a chiedere specificatamente di quei libri, cosa che avevano notato non succedeva mai. Erano ormai parecchi i volumi che avevano sostituito nel corso di tempo utilizzando il frutto del diavolo, e non erano mai stati beccati.

"Non si dovrebbe rubare" venne a disturbarli la voce della loro coscienza, che aveva l'aspetto di Nojiko. Bellmere e Rocinante non sospettavano di nulla, per cui toccava a lei, come sorella maggiore - mentalmente - farli ragionare.

"E non rompere" ribatté Law, voltando la testa per indicare indifferenza.

"Ma io volevo davvero questo libro!" Nami abbassò il viso a fissare la copertina rossa: lo stringeva fra le braccia e lo cullava come se fosse la cosa più preziosa al mondo.

"Sì, lo so" sospirò Nojiko. Sapevano tutti, in famiglia, quanto il suo sogno fosse importante ma, allo stesso tempo, quanta conoscenza richiedesse. Una conoscenza che non riuscivano a procurarsi. "Magari se proviamo a chiederlo a Bellmere..."

"Non possiamo farlo" intervenne subito Law. "Non hai notato? È una settimana che mangiano solo mandarini. Roci non trova un lavoro e non abbiamo soldi."

Nojiko lo sapeva bene, era tanto intuitiva come gli altri. "E rubare sarebbe la soluzione?"

"Non facciamo nulla di male..." sussurrò Nami. "Questi libri sono lì da anni, nessuno li vuole!"

La discussione venne interrotta dall'arrivo di un bambino. Non era del villaggio e pareva aver camminato per parecchio, perché aveva le scarpe da ginnastica lise e i pantaloni sporchi. Nell'isola dove sorgeva Cocoyashi c'erano diversi villaggi, a distanza di poco l'uno dall'altro, per cui non era insolito che ci si spostasse da una parte all'altra e si finisse per perdersi.

Ma Luis non si era perso. "Sei tu il dottore degli animali?" domandò, con sguardo deciso.

"Più o meno... sì" rispose riluttante Law.

Nonostante ne avesse le competenze, Roci non gli aveva mai permesso di esercitare l'arte medica sulle persone, sia per non attirare l'attenzione sia perché era ancora un ragazzino, nonostante tutto. Per cui non gli era restata altra soluzione che migliorarsi utilizzando gli animali feriti: aveva iniziato da quelli selvatici, ma non era passato molto tempo prima di continuare con quelli domestici. Tutti i bambini della zona sapevano dove portare i propri amici a quattro zampe se volevano un consulto medico gratuito.

"Mio padre sta male. Ho bisogno di te!" Luis si spinse in avanti e lo afferrò per il braccio, per trascinarlo con sé.

Law si liberò con un semplice gesto. "Io curo solo animali, se ti fosse sfuggito."

Luis era caduto per terra per il contraccolpo, ma non fece segno di alzarsi. Annuì lentamente. "Mio padre sta morendo e non so cosa fare" mormorò infine, trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo. "Abbiamo consultato tutti i medici migliori della zona, speso tantissimi soldi, e nessuno è riuscito a guarirlo. Adesso non riesce nemmeno ad alzarsi da letto..."

"Se avete già consultato degli altri dottori, non credo di poter fare qualcosa io" disse Law. "A volte non ci si può fare nulla."

Luis si alzò in piedi di scatto. "È una questione di soldi? Perché ne ho un sacco!" Ed estrasse dalla tasca un mazzo di banconote stropicciate, che erano più di quanto la loro famiglia ne vedesse in tre mesi interi.

"I soldi non guariscono nessuno" ribatté Law, con tono più duro. "La gente muore a prescindere da tutto quello che un dottore più fare per salvarlo. Nessuno dovrebbe cercare di imbrogliare la morte. Torna a casa e passa il tempo che ti resta con tuo padre prima che sia troppo tardi, è l'unico consiglio che ti posso dare."

Nami lo colpì alla testa con un pugno che quasi gli fece cadere il cappello. "Ti pare il modo di trattarlo?" protestò.

"Ma insomma, sto solo cercando di spiegargli la verità!"

Nojiko lo afferrò per il braccio - una presa dalla quale era meglio che lui non provasse a liberarsi - e lo spostò di qualche metro, in modo che potessero parlare senza che Luis li sentisse. "Quello che dici è vero" commentò. "Ma tu non sei come tutti gli altri dottori. Hai i superpoteri."

"È un frutto del diavolo" la corresse con poca voglia Law.

"Fa' lo stesso! Sei meglio di tutti loro e lo sai. Dovresti almeno provare a visitare suo padre!"

"Anche ammesso che possa farci qualcosa e non è detto" concesse infine lui. "Pensi davvero che sua madre o chi per lei sarebbe disposta ad ascoltarmi? Non sono nemmeno maggiorenne!" Non erano più nella Rotta Maggiore, dove qualunque cosa poteva essere normale. Erano nel Mare Orientale, nel mondo reale, dove si doveva lavorare per risparmiare soldi, dove i frutti del diavolo non esistevano e dove non c'era possibilità che ascoltassero un ragazzino che parlava di medicina.

Le due sorelle si scambiarono un'occhiata, prima dispiaciuta per la situazione, poi sempre più consapevole di quello che si poteva fare.

"Allora basterà che tu non sia un ragazzino" affermarono assieme.

 

_"Non credi che sia troppo presto, per portare Law in studio?" Il tono di sua madre non era preoccupato, solo sincera curiosità._

_Suo padre scosse la testa. "No, prima imparerà a gestire le emergenze, meglio sarà" le spiegò. "Una cosa è la teoria, un'altra la pratica."_

_"Lo so bene. E se Law è bravo a imparare nozioni, non è detto che possa essere un buon medico, vero?"_

_"Già. Ci vuole di più." Poi però si chinò ad accarezzare il figlio, che stava ascoltando la conversazione con interesse. "Non preoccuparti, Law. Sei ancora un bambino: imparerai. Ti insegnerò finché non sarai pronto."_

 

Law continuava a pensare che non fosse una buona idea, ma era impossibile convincere le sorelle altrimenti e lui lo aveva imparato in quei pochi anni di convivenza. Così si presentò davanti alla porta della casa di Luis, con Nojiko sulle spalle, il lungo camice che li copriva per non far scoprire che non si trattava di un adulto, ma di due ragazzini uno sopra l'altro. Il cappello, la parrucca e la barba finta coprivano Nojiko quanto bastava.

Nami li seguiva a ruota, fingendo di essere l'assistente che voleva diventare infermiera, con una finta borsa da medico che in realtà non conteneva nulla, dato che non avevano di certo i soldi per comprare vere medicine. C'erano solo alcuni strumenti medici che Law aveva raccolto con grande cura nel corso del tempo.

Il modo in cui furono accolti in casa, nonostante l'enorme sorriso di Luis, non fu dei più incoraggianti. Un vaso arrivò infatti a sfiorargli la testa e Nojiko lo evitò solamente grazie ai suoi riflessi e al fatto che, non essendo una persona intera, potesse muoversi fino ad assumere posizioni strane.

"Fa' attenzione" la intimò Law, che si ritrovava le sue gambe che quasi lo strozzavano.

"Non è colpa mia!"

La lanciatrice di vasi era la madre di Luis. La malattia del marito doveva averla logorata, perché pareva una vecchia signora, con gli occhi gonfi e le rughe agli angoli, i capelli che le ricadevano spettinati e intricati sulle spalle.

"Ne ho abbastanza di dottori" affermò. "Sono buoni solo a farsi pagare per dirti che stai per morire."

"Mamy, almeno ascoltalo! Lui è il più bravo di tutti."

"Mai sentito nominare prima" replicò lei.

"Non le chiederò soldi, io" disse Nojiko, cercando di imitare una voce profonda. "Soprattutto non se la diagnosi sarà uguale a quella dei miei colleghi."

"Vabbé." Pareva non avere più voglia nemmeno di mettersi a discutere, per cui accennò con un gesto stanco della mano un corridoio alla destra dell'atrio. Luis li precedette, indicando loro la strada verso una delle camere.

"Non te la cavi male" sussurrò Law.

"Ovvio!" replicò Nojiko divertita. "Lo visiterò da solo" aggiunse poi, in direzione di Luis, che annuì a si allontanò, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Anche se lui sapeva il loro segreto, era comunque meglio che non vedesse Law all'opera con i suoi superpoteri, come li chiamavano loro.

La camera era illuminata, il sole penetrava senza difficoltà dalle finestre senza tende, e non puzzava nemmeno di morte o di medicinale come si poteva sembrare. L'unica cosa fuori posto era il lamento sottile che proveniva dall'uomo sdraiato sul letto e il fastidioso pigolio dei macchinari a cui era attaccato.

Finalmente libero dal peso di Nojiko sulle sue spalle, Law, ancora con il camice addosso, si avvicinò al paziente. Era stato riluttante all'inizio, ma adesso che era di fronte a un uomo malato non era riuscito a resistere al suo impulso, che era quello di essere un medico come suo padre gli aveva insegnato. Nami e Nojiko rimasero dietro di lui, a osservarlo impressionate. L'avevano già visto curare animali, ma l'essere umano è differente.

"Maledizione" mormorò Law sotto i denti. "Hanno tutti detto che sta per morire? Perché questi incompetenti non sono in grado di operarlo?"

Si volto verso le sorelle. "Puoi salvarlo?" chiese immediatamente Nami.

Law annuì. "Avrò bisogno di una mano. Entrate nella Room."

Almeno i soldi che la famiglia aveva buttato via con gli altri dottori non erano del tutto andati sprecati: medicine e apparecchiature servirono a Law per la sua operazione, che altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a fare solo con la sua spada e con l'Ope Ope. L'operazione durò diverse ore, con immensa stanchezza di Nami e Nojiko, che non erano abituate a stress simili, e con la consapevolezza di tutti e tre che avrebbero dovuto trovare una buona scusa con Bellmere e Rocinante per essere tornati a casa così tardi. Però ce l'avevano fatta, l'avevano salvato.

Quando Law, con di nuovo Nojiko sulle spalle con la sua parrucca e la sua barba finta, uscì dalla stanza, Luis poté di nuovo abbracciare suo padre, che non aveva più bisogno di un respiratore e che era di nuovo abbastanza cosciente da alzarsi appena per abbracciarlo.

"Avrà bisogno di almeno due settimane di riposo assoluto, e solo cibi liquidi. Poi starà bene" disse Nojiko, tramite il suggerimento di Law. "Tornerò fra qualche giorno per controllare le bende."

Nami sorrise fra sé: per qualcuno che non voleva farlo, era chiaro che Law aveva una sua deontologia professionale come medico. Non disse nulla perché già avvertiva il suo ringhio al di sotto del camice, ma saltellò soddisfatta dietro gli altri due.

"Aspettate!" Erano già sulla soglia di casa quando la madre di Luis li raggiunse. Aveva lo stesso aspetto stralunato, ma a cui si era aggiunta una componente di sollievo misto a incredulità. "Come... Come ha detto di chiamarsi?"

"...Corazon." La risposta venne dopo un attimo di riflessione, ma era chiaro che quel nome era stato il primo affioratogli alla mente.

"Come... Come posso sdebitarmi? Posso pagare qualunque cifra, davvero..."

Non c'era da stupirsi che fosse stata disposta a buttare via così tanti soldi con tanti incompetenti. Law era certo che il suo paziente fosse guarito, ma tutto quello che quella donna vedeva era un semplice miglioramento, certo sempre meglio di minacce di morte, ma comunque non così straordinario come credeva.

Stava per alzare la mano per impedirgli di avvicinarsi, quando Nami intervenne: "Per l'operazione sono cento berry, per le cure successive dipenderà da come risponde il paziente." In realtà non aveva idea delle tariffe dei dottori, per cui era possibile che avesse sparato una cifra troppo alta, ma l'aveva detto con la sicurezza di qualcuno che sa quello che fa.

La donna comunque non fece una piega: tornò in casa e riemerse un attimo dopo con il portafoglio, da cui estrasse una banconota, che Nojiko afferrò con le mani tremanti. "Mio marito... è davvero guarito?"

"Solo se seguirà le mie indicazioni."

"Allora, ci vediamo fra qualche giorno."

"Sicuramente."

Si allontanò in fretta, forse troppo in fretta, ma era stato colto da ansia per quello che era successo. Non aveva pianificato di dire un nome, né di essere pagato. Ma era davvero una banconota da cento berry quella che Nojiko stringeva fra le mani, qualcosa che la loro famiglia non riusciva a vedere in tre mesi.

"Quanti libri possiamo comprare?" sussurrò Nami.

"Non lo so" rispose Nojiko.

Law non era così impressionato, perché di soldi ne aveva visti tanti, anche se questi erano gli unici che aveva guadagnato onestamente. Però comprendeva l'entusiasmo delle altre due.

"Possiamo farlo" sussurrò. "Possiamo guadagnare con il mio lavoro da medico, così Bellmere e Rocinante non dovranno fare sacrifici per noi."


	5. Quattro

Se Rocinante avesse saputo che cosa lo aspettava, non sarebbe stato così eccitato all'idea di essere invitato a una riunione del villaggio. Però non sospettava nulla, per cui era particolarmente eccitato: era stato finalmente accettato dalla comunità! Era una grande conquista. Cosi si sedette a fianco di Genzo, che gli aveva indicato la sedia, e attese che la riunione iniziasse.

"Grazie per essere venuti." Fu il medico del villaggio a prendere la parola. "Ho chiesto io di vederci per una questione che mi sta particolarmente a cuore. Qualcuno di voi ha sentito parlare di un dottore di nome Corazon?"

Ci fu un brusio di sottofondo, persone che parlavano con il proprio vicino per chiedere informazioni, oppure per decidere che cosa dire. "Non l'ho mai visto, ma mi hanno detto che fa miracoli, vero?"

"Non esistono miracoli in medicina" ribatté secco il medico, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia. "Anche se è vero che è riuscito a guarire tutti quelli che ha visitato..." aggiunse, non prima di aver tirato un lungo sospiro. Era evidente che gli scocciasse ammettere che era effettivamente bravo.

"E allora qual è il problema?" domandò qualcuno.

"È che la cosa è sospetta" spiegò allora il medico. "Nessuno sa chi sia né da dove venga. Cosa ci fa un dottore così bravo nella nostra isola sperduta? Dove abita? È un bravo medico, ma non so se possiamo davvero essere tranquilli."

Di nuovo si alzò un brusio, stavolta per decidere se il medico aveva ragione o erano paranoie inutili e che si doveva solo essere felici della presenza di qualcuno così competente proprio perché si trovavano in un'isola che non aveva molti contatti importanti con l'esterno.

"Come hai detto che si chiama?" domandò Rocinante. In realtà aveva sentito benissimo, è solo che non voleva crederci, e come dargli torto. C'era un'unica spiegazione a tutte le contraddizioni che erano state nominate.

"Corazon. Il nome ti dice qualcosa?" Ora tutti gli occhi erano concentrati su di lui, l'unico che conosceva il mondo fuori dai confini ristretti del villaggio di Cocoyashi.

Rocinante annuì lentamente. "Solo per sentito dire" spiegò e mentalmente ringraziò gli anni sotto copertura per essere capace di creare così velocemente una storia dal nulla. "È un dottore itinerante senza fissa dimora, o almeno così dicono. Nessuno sa davvero chi sia o da dove viene. Guarisce chi ne ha bisogno e poi com'è arrivato se ne va. Non c'è da preoccuparsi, semplicemente un giorno non lo vedremo più." E si sarebbe assicurato personalmente che quel giorno sarebbe stato oggi.

Non poté lasciare la riunione prima della sua fine per non suscitare sospetti, ma tutto l'eccitamento era scomparso. Voleva solo tornare a casa e risolvere la questione il prima possibile.

Bellmere era nel giardino, le mani infilate nella terra a piantare i nuovi germogli delle piante di mandarini. "Tutto bene alla riunione?" gli domandò, sentendolo arrivare, ma senza voltarsi.

"Non direi. I ragazzi sono in casa?"

"Ne hanno combinato una delle loro, vero?" Bellmere si alzò e scosse la testa. Avevano chiuso entrambi gli occhi sugli evidenti furti di libri che nascondevano nella loro camera, almeno finché li restituivano dopo averli letti, ma sapevano entrambi che era un errore. A fin di bene, ma pur sempre un errore.

Rocinante annuì. "Una abbastanza grave." Non aggiunse altro, ma aspettò che lei riponesse gli oggetti di lavoro e si pulisse la polvere dai pantaloni, così da seguirlo.

Nami, Nojiko e Law erano seduti sul porticato, entrambi con un libro in mano. Alzarono contemporaneamente lo sguardo quando Rocinante e Bellmere si avvicinarono e seppero istantaneamente che qualcosa non andava.

"Non li abbiamo rubati!" intervenne subito Nami, stringendosi il libro al petto con fare protettivo. "Chiedetelo pure alla libreria!"

"Oh, lo farò, non dubitarne" rispose Bellmere con un sorriso furbo, ma poi fece cenno a Rocinante di continuare.

Lui si rivolse a tutti, ma fissò Law negli occhi. "Siete andati in giro fingendovi un medico di nome Corazon?"

Nami e Nojiko non avevano ancora imparato a mascherare i loro sentimenti e si mostrarono sorprese dal fatto che fossero stati scoperti. Solo Law appariva impassibile. "Se lo sai già, perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché voglio sapere che cosa vi è saltato in mente!" Era raro vedere Rocinante irritato, di solito era lui il buono della coppia. La stessa Bellmere sembrò sorpresa, ma si limitò a scoccargli un'occhiata. "La gente parla. Lo sai cosa potrebbe succedere nel caso."

"E cosa potrebbe succedere?" domandò Nojiko, anticipando Law, che continuava ad avere un'espressione annoiata.

Rocinante si fermò. A Bellmere aveva accennato al fatto che dovessero nascondersi, ma non qualche spiegazione in più. "Law dovrebbe saperlo."

"Be', noi no."

"Non ha importanza" intervenne allora Bellmere. "Capisco, anzi no, non capisco questa storia dei Frutti del Diavolo, ma, seriamente, che cosa vi è saltato in testa di andare in giro a fingervi medici?"

"Io sono un medico" replicò Law.

"Qui non siamo nella Rotta Maggiore, qui un ragazzino non fa il dottore."

"Ma perché no?" intervenne Nami, scendendo dalla panca. "Law è bravissimo, ha guarito un sacco di persone. Facciamo del bene e guadagniamo anche! Che c'è di male?"

"Law lo sa" ripeté Rocinante.

"E non avete bisogno di guadagnare, ci siamo qua noi."

"Sì, certo, ma se sono giorni che voi due state a digiuno perché il raccolto è andato male" commentò Nami. "Pensate che non ce ne accorgiamo?"

"Siamo semplicemente a dieta."

"La dieta non si fa in questo modo..." mormorò Law.

"Non ci provare, ragazzino!"

"Preoccuparsi è compito nostro, non vostro" mormorò allora Rocinante, cercando di fare un sorriso. "Noi stiamo bene, davvero."

"Dovremo chiederlo al dottore" sibilò Nami, ma lo sguardo negli occhi di Bellmere diceva invece che Law avrebbe fatto meglio a tacere di nuovo.

"Questa storia del dottor Corazon deve finire" continuò Rocinante. "Ce la caveremo in altro modo."

"Almeno Law potrebbe andare a fare da assistente da qualche medico? Insomma, almeno per darvi una mano..."

"No."

Nami abbassò lo sguardo. "Vorrei essere stata adottata da una famiglia ricca..." mormorò. Non capiva perché non si rendessero conto di quanto era faticoso, per lei, veder fare dei sacrifici dalle persone che amava e non riuscire ad aiutarli.

Law chiuse il libro di medicina che mano. "Cora-san." Era passato del tempo dall'ultima volta che l'aveva chiamato in quel modo. "Una volta mi hai detto che ero libero. Che potevo fare quello che volevo. Hai voluto tu che mangiassi il frutto dei diavolo e sopravvivessi, ma la verità è che non sono affatto libero!"

Fu uno schiaffo, metaforicamente parlando, per Rocinante.

"E anche tu" rincarò la dose Law. "Avevi una missione da compiere, una carriera. A quanto hai dovuto rinunciare per finire in questo buco di posto? Scommetto che ti sei pentito di avermi salvato!"

Lo schiaffo gli arrivò dritto, ma non da chi si aspettava. Era stata Bellmere. "Non dire sciocchezze!"

"Io vi odio tutti!" esclamò allora Nami. Erano solo capaci di dire loro quello che dovevano fare e che non dovevano fare, senza curarsi minimamente di quello che provavano loro. "Noi ce ne andiamo, così non dovrete più preoccuparvi per noi!" Afferrò Law per un braccio e lo trascinò via.

Bellmere si osservò la mano. "Mi dispiace, ho esagerato."

"No. No. Lo stavo per fare io."

Nojiko era l'unica rimasta e stava oscillando fra il desiderio di seguire gli altri due e la necessità di avere informazioni. "Roci..." mormorò. "Perché Law non può fare il medico?"

"Credo che sia ora di scoprirlo." Bellmere guardò Rocinante dritto negli occhi. "Non ti ho chiesto nessun dettaglio quando sei arrivato qui. Avevi bisogno di aiuto e non potevo non dartelo. Ma adesso dobbiamo sapere la verità."

Rocinante annuì. "Non è una bella storia."

"Possiamo sopportarla. Ne va della nostra famiglia." Si voltò verso Nojiko. "Vai a recuperare i due fuggitivi, dai. Non credo siano andati tanto lontani."

"Sì!"

Quando rimasero soli, Rocinante guardò Bellmere tristemente. "Mi dispiace."

Lei scosse la testa e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Scusati dopo. Adesso dobbiamo rimettere insieme i cocci della famiglia." Rientrò in casa e lui la seguì come un cagnolino, il cuore che gli scoppiava nel petto all'idea che quella che avevano non fosse un insieme di gente ritrovatasi per caso ma un vera famiglia.

"Dai, prepariamo un pranzo per tutti."

Rocinante la vide iniziare a svuotare la dispensa. "Sicura che ce lo possiamo permettere?" domandò.

"Assolutamente no" replicò Bellmere, con una sicurezza e un sorriso quasi comici. "Ma avere la famiglia di nuovo assieme è più importante, no?"

Lui annuì. "Non sai quanto." Si mise a preparare la tavola, recuperando quella sensazione che aveva avuto la prima volta, tre anni prima, quando era scappato dalla marina. Era una sensazione che aveva sempre cercato di trovare, il calore che la sua famiglia gli trasmetteva e che era andato in pezzi a partire dalla morte di sua madre.

Una volta raccontato tutto a Bellmere, le cose sarebbero rimaste come prima? Era chiaro che lei non l'avrebbe giudicato. Ma era altrettanto chiaro che, forse, il suo destino non era quello di essere una persona normale. Perché non importava quanto lo desiderasse, lui non era una persona normale.

 

_"Allora, hai deciso di entrare in marina." Sengoku l'aveva spinto a farlo, ma non era mai stato insistente. Il tono, però, era orgoglioso._

_Rocinante annuì, lentamente. "Sì. Spero di diventare un bravo marine."_

_"Ne sono certo."_

_Lui non condivideva l'entusiasmo di Sengoku, ma si concesse un breve sorriso. La realtà era che non sapeva cosa fare della sua vita. Di certo non tornare a Mariejoa, sapeva che suo fratello era stato cacciano per la seconda volta e in ogni caso non aveva intenzione di provarci. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere una persona normale, ecco, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare. Non aveva una casa, una famiglia, un lavoro, nemmeno un desiderio di qualcosa di simile._

_L'uomo che più si avvicinava a un padre era Sengoku. Per cui entrare in marina era l'unica soluzione accettabile._

 

Nojiko ci mise un po' a trovare i due fuggitivi. Nami aveva seguito Law, ma era chiaro che non era così sicura riguardo alla fuga. Law, al contrario, ne era particolarmente certo e aveva anche già progettato tutto, recuperando una vecchia barca abbandonata in una spiaggia sulla costa. Da come agiva, sembrava aver pensato a un'eventualità simile per parecchio tempo e la cosa terrorizzò Nojiko, che fu decisamente felice di aver chiesto a Genzo di aiutarla.

"Davvero ci diranno tutto?" domandò Nami. Era scappata senza pensarci, ma era chiaro che non aveva idea di dove andare o cosa fare della sua vita, che era sempre rimasta chiusa in quel piccolo villaggio. Una parte di lei voleva scappare, andarsene, seguire il suo sogno, ma l'altra parte non voleva farlo litigando con la famiglia che amavano.

Nojiko annuì. "Sono sicura che troveremo una soluzione per tutto." La frase era rivolta a Law, che aveva già una gamba poggiata sulla barca.

"Come se questo cambiasse qualcosa" commentò infatti.

"Non puoi saperlo" ribatté Nojiko.

"Lo so! Perché io so, al contrario di voi, cos'è successo!"

Le due sorelle si scoccarono un'occhiata, poi lo guardarono mortificate. Era vero, loro non conoscevano nulla del suo passato, solo gli accenni che lui si era permesso di dire loro. Però ciò non significava che non lo considerassero un fratello e che volessero aiutarlo in ogni modo.

Law parve capire di essere stato troppo aggressivo. "Cora-san..." Tornava sempre a chiamarlo in questo modo quando ricordava il passato. "Ha dato tutto se stesso per salvarmi. Ha rinunciato a tutto per me. E io non so cosa farmene della vita che mi ha donato." Era la prima volta che metteva a nudo la sensazione che aveva provato fin da quando Rocinante lo aveva portato nel Mare Orientale. "Ero pronto a morire... e adesso non so più vivere."

Genzo, che era rimasto indietro a lasciare i tre ragazzi parlare fra di loro, finalmente si avvicinò. Si sedette sulla spiaggia con noncuranza, come se non si stesse nemmeno rivolgendo a loro, e disse: "lo sapete che una volta Bellmere era una teppista?"

Si voltarono tutti verso di lui, occhi spalancati. "Serio?" esalò Nojiko.

Genzo annuì, con un sorriso. "Proprio così. Era ribelle e irrequieta. Quando si è arruolata nei marine quasi non ci credevamo! Pareva anche quella una pazzia!" Rise. "E quando è tornata con voi due e ha deciso di adottarvi, noi abbiamo cercato di impedirglielo. Non credevamo fosse pronta. Lo era." Fissò Law deciso in faccia. "Mi raccontò che era pronta a morire, ma trovare due bambine le aveva dato la forza di sopravvivere. Per cui non dovresti mai sottovalutare gli sforzi di qualcuno che ti ha salvato" concluse. "Non importa se adesso non vedi uno scopo nella vita, lo vedrai."

Law abbassò lo sguardo. Nojiko e Nami allungarono le braccia per stringergli le mani, una per ciascuna. "Torniamo a casa." Lui annuì lentamente e ritirò il piede dalla barca.

Ritornarono verso Cocoyashi, ma c'era una brutta sorpresa ad attenderli. In quel paesino dimenticato da chiunque pareva essersi appena svolta una battaglia. Ed era ancora in corso, a giudicare dai rumori che provenivano direttamente dalla collina dove si trovava la loro casa. Genzo era troppo sconvolto dall'assenza degli abitanti, così Law scappò dalla sua sorveglianza per precipitarsi dove sentiva il rumore, seguito immediatamente dalle sorelle.

Nel suo cuore c'era la paura che Doflamingo l'avesse infine trovato. Che altro motivo c'era per attaccare un villaggio del genere, che nulla aveva da offrire, se non per cercare lui? Si maledisse mentalmente per aver ceduto alla tentazione e aver assunto le sembianze del Dottor Corazon. Non voleva vedere di nuovo la sua famiglia morire. Specialmente perché in questo caso sarebbe stata colpa sua.

Quello che trovò non era ciò che si aspettava, per quanto spaventoso comunque. Era cresciuto con Dellinger, sapeva abbastanza degli uomini pesce, anche se non ne aveva mai visto uno. E vedere quelle creature che combattevano con gli abitanti del villaggio era impressionate. Ciò che gli diede coraggio fu probabilmente il pensiero che no, non era Doflamingo. Non era colpa sua, erano tutti ancora salvi. Ma la sua famiglia era comunque in pericolo, come il braccio sanguinante di Bellmere gli dimostrava chiaramente.

"Room!"

Si era allenato tanto. All'insaputa di tutti, certo, ma si era allenato nel terrore che Doflamingo prima o poi li trovasse. E si era allenato per poter essere letale senza dover effettivamente combattere. Certo, non sarebbe riuscito a sconfiggere tutti quegli uomini pesce se Rocinante non ne avesse già messi fuori combattimento parecchio, ma il suo frutto aveva la peculiarità di non basarsi sulla forza fisica.

Gli abitanti del villaggio ammirarono con gli occhi spalancati quegli uomini pesce così spaventosi che venivano tagliati a pezzi, pur senza perdere una goccia di sangue, e quelle membra separate che continuavano a vivere per conto loro.

Rocinante fu il primo a riprendersi, anche perché conosceva già in parte i poteri dell'Ope Ope, anche se non avrebbe mai immaginato di vederli spandersi così. Si alzò e, saltellando fra le varie membra sparse sul terreno, raggiunge i tre ragazzi e li abbracciò, rassicurato. Poi si alzò per rivolgersi agli abitanti: "Che cosa state aspettando? Bisogna legarli tutti assieme e chiamare la marina, che arrivi il più in fretta possibile!"

Genzo, che li aveva raggiunti in tempo per assistere allo spettacolo, era impaziente di sapere tutto quello che era successo, ma capì bene dall'espressione di Rocinante e dal modo spasmodico in cui stringeva la mano di Law che, per il momento, era meglio lasciare perdere.

"Fate come ha detto!" ordinò. Si sarebbe messo immediatamente ad aiutarli e anche a farsi spiegare bene chi erano quegli strani esseri e cosa volessero da loro, ma fu trattenuto appena da Rocinante, che gli sussurrò: "Ti prego, fa' in modo che nessuno parli di questo. Ricomponeteli. Non dite di Law."

"Non c'è nemmeno bisogno di chiederlo" fu la risposta.

Il dottore si era avvicinato per controllare la ferita di Bellmere, ma lei scosse la testa e si sottrasse alla sua presa. "Se ne può occupare Law" affermò. Non lasciò comunque il portico prima che tutti gli uomini pesce furono trascinati via, e solo quando tutta la famiglia fu al sicuro in casa permise a Law di sistemare il suo braccio. "Il pranzo è andato sprecato, mi dispiace" commentò, come se non fosse successo assolutamente nulla di spaventoso.

Nami e Nojiko erano ancora sconvolte dalla scena a cui avevano assistito, tra uomini pesce, gli abitanti feriti e il potere di Law e Rocinante fece del suo meglio per consolarle, anche se in casa da mangiare non era rimasto altro che tè con i biscotti.

"Allora, sbaglio o qui c'era qualcuno che doveva raccontare una storia?" disse Bellmere sorridendo, una volta che il braccio fu perfettamente a posto. Law scoccò un'occhiata di straforo a Rocinante e poi si sedette al tavolino, la mano che stringeva stretta la spada.

Rocinante annuì e ricambiò lo sguardo. "Devo iniziare dall'inizio. Da quando mio padre prese la decisione che cambiò la vita di tutti. È una storia che non sai nemmeno tu, Law."

 

_Rocinante non sapeva nulla del mondo esterno. Tutto ciò che conosceva era circoscritto nelle mura della Terra Santa di Mariejoa. Ricchezza, schiavi, nessuna preoccupazione o lavoro. Non era nemmeno sicuro che quelle cose gli piacessero, semplicemente costituivano la sua vita._

_Così, quando suo padre comunicò alla famiglia che aveva deciso di andarsene, ciò che lo colpì maggiormente fu il panico. Non di perdere quello che aveva, perché non gli interessava, ma l'ignoto di cui non sapeva nulla. L'idea di iniziare a vivere e non più sopravvivere._

_Ma quando salì per la prima volta a bordo di una nave, sorrise lentamente. Forse non sarebbe stato così male._

 

Una volta terminata la storia, nessuno parlò. Law era rimasto sconvolto a sapere così tanto del passato di Rocinante e Doflamingo che ignorava totalmente. Nami e Nojiko iniziavano per la prima volta a comprendere quanto grande fosse il mondo là fuori, di cui non sapevano nulla ma di cui vedevano finalmente la grandezza e la crudeltà. Solo l'espressione di Bellmere era indecifrabile, immersa nei suoi pensieri.

"Suppongo che tuo fratello non smetterà di cercare Law, almeno finché qualcuno non lo fermerà" commentò infine.

Rocinante annuì. "E nessuno lo farà, non ora che è nella Flotta dei Sette. Ma il Mare Orientale è troppo lontano, per lui... Almeno così spero."

"Non c'è un posto abbastanza lontano dove potete fuggire da voi stessi" commentò Bellmere. Si alzò e guardò lentamente fuori dalla finestra, ai campi di mandarini che si estendevano nella sua proprietà. "Non potete cambiare quello che siete. Ed evidentemente non siete persone fatte per vivere qui."

"Mio padre ha desiderato essere una persona normale per tutta la sua vita" commentò Rocinante. Lei si voltò a guardarlo, senza parlare, ed entrambi lessero negli occhi dell'altro quello che stava pensando. Non era finita bene. Puoi desiderare quello che vuoi tutta la vita, ma non averlo mai, se non è nel tuo destino.

"Questa sarà sempre la vostra casa, ovviamente" disse Bellmere. "Ma forse non è ancora il momento, per voi, di restare."

Di nuovo silenzio. Di nuovo Law che stringeva spasmodicamente la sua spada. "Cora-san..." parlò infine. "Tu una volta mi hai detto che ero libero... Ma non è vero. Non sarò mai libero dal mio passato..."

Bellmere gli pose la mano sulle spalle. "Mai non è la parola giusta. Ancora è meglio. Non sei ancora libero, ma lo sarai." Tornò a rivolgersi a Rocinante. "Ci dev'essere un posto nel mondo anche per voi. Dovete solo trovarlo." Come lei aveva trovato il suo.


	6. Epilogo

Nami piegò la testa, fissando Rufy che, seduto sulla polena della loro nave nuova, scrutava l'orizzonte. Si alzò e si avvicinò a lui. "Non riesco ancora a credere che Dragon il Rivoluzionario sia tuo padre."

Lui si voltò a fissarla. "Io non riesco ancora a credere di avere un padre" replicò sorridendo.

Nami scosse la testa, ma poi rise. "Suppongo non ti interessi molto nemmeno incontrarlo."

"Non molto" ammise Rufy. "Non so nemmeno chi sia e non m'importa." Era una cosa da lui, perché gli unici legami che gli interessavano erano quelli che si era costruito da solo.

"A me invece sì." Nami poggiò le mani sul parapetto e guardò in lontananza. "Perché mio fratello e mio padre sono membri della rivoluzione."

"Davvero?" Era sorpreso, ma non in una maniera negativa. Era semplicemente che non lo sapeva e stava memorizzando quella nozione. Forse se ne sarebbe dimenticato in dieci minuti, ma in quel momento empatizzava con l'importanza che Nami gli dava,

"Già. È successo molto tempo fa." Lei deglutì appena. "Non erano fatti per la vita al villaggio. Non potevano restare. E la rivoluzione era l'ideale per loro, per una lunga serie di ragioni."

Rufy seguì la linea del suo sguardo. "Dev'essere stata dura." Nami non lo sapeva, ma anche lui stava pensando ai suoi fratelli e a quando se n'erano andati.

"Sì, lo è stato" convenne lei. "Mi sono mancati moltissimo, ma era giusto che partissero." Così com'era partita lei, lasciando Nojiko e Bellmere da sole, a lamentarsi e spettegolare sul fatto che fosse diventata una pirata perché Rufy non accettava un no come risposta.

"Avete un legame, non si spezza così facilmente" le fece presente Rufy. Di nuovo, stava parlando per esperienza.

"Lo so." Tornò a guardarlo. "Ora che so che Dragon è tuo padre mi sento più tranquilla." Aeva cercato per anni informazioni sui rivoluzionari, per seguire le avventure di Law e Rocinante e per assicurarsi che stessero bene, che non ci fossero problemi nella vita che si erano scelti. E adesso ne aveva la certezza.

Insomma, non riusciva a credere che un uomo che avesse lo stesso DNA di Rufy potesse essere una cattiva persona.!

Rufy rimase a fissarla interessato, poi sorrise, il sorriso dei suoi, ampio. "Be', allora andiamo a incontrarli!"

 


End file.
